


Honest to the Stars

by seleneweavers



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Movie Night, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneweavers/pseuds/seleneweavers
Summary: "I thought your taste in movies will be more pretentious, " he starts, breaking the silence, hazel eyes twinkling....Or, Luke And Julie and having movie night together
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Honest to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, English is not my first language so I'm sorry in advance
> 
> I'm still new to this fandom, I hope i didn't do too bad and i hope you enjoy it

He rarely stay still. Finger lightly tapping on the table, his knee moving up and down. Humming lowly underneath his breath, of melodies that started to formed in head. 

It takes time getting used to it. Now, she find it comforting.

She try to hold back her yawn, mindlessly poking at her food. Goodness, she certainly hope she can wake up for her morning class tommorow.

"I thought your taste in movies will be more pretentious, " he starts, breaking the silence, hazel eyes twinkling. 

She splutters, knowing full well that he's trying to get a rise out of her, but still can't help it somehow, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know it's kinda basic," he shrugs. lips tugging upward, like he's trying to hold back a smile.

(The fact is, she grows up watching movies with her dad.

From the fluffy 80's romcom that is her favorite to the colorful outlook of animation. 

As she grow older, she learns to sit through heavier movies like the sleek and stylish look of film noir, her dad's favorite to the suspense of giallo movies, for the purpose of introducing her to photography and camera technique that he clearly loves.

But Julie has always been her mother's daughter, and she's been in love with music as long as she can remember.

And eventough she never loves movies as much as she loves music, her dad influence regarding movie technique is rubbing of on her okay?) 

"I don't have time for this," she mutters, rubbing her eyes tiredly, trying to stay awake. 

Maybe this is the consequences of lying to her dad. She did says that she's gonna watch a midnight premiere. With Flynn. And the other boys. 

But Alex bail on the last minute so he can go to god know's where with Willie, and Flynn have a history test tommorow and Reggie decided to abandon them when he hears that it's only gonna be the three of them.

"I'm not interested being a third wheel all night, thank you very much"

It's what Reggie says in the group chat, which makes things a little bit awkward between her and Luke for a while before they shrug it off, as usual. 

Look, she's not blind. She's been friend with Luke for years now, and she knows that he stares at her like she's the best thing he's ever seen. It makes her feel beautiful, oh such breakble thing. 

She knows that she stare at him the same way. 

Flynn told her that this dancing around each other is very stupid. Julie knows Flynn is right. 

But with losing Carrie years ago, and losing her mom recently, she's terrified of ruining whatever she have with Luke right now. 

She rather have Luke in her life rather not having Luke at all. She'll take what she can get. 

"Oh don't be a sore loser Jules," he teases, tugging her hair lightly. She try to slap his hand away, feeling self concious about the state of her hair now. 

Luke just smiles, the glint his hazel eyes become more prominent when he smiles like that. He still looks good. And smell good.  
It's not fair. 

"You're a jerk," she says quietly, knowing full well with the proximity of their seat he can hear her perfectly.

He laughs, bright and blinding. It brings warmth and light and beautiful but nameless color are all that wonderfully exist.

And she can feel how the gravity has shifted and how it makes the world stop and... 

Fuck, she needs to listen to something that are less sappy. This is pathetic.

Julie cleared her throat, trying to focus. "I mean, it's not like your taste any better."

"Oh really?" He retorts, a hint of challenge in his tone. 

She let a small smile grazes her lips, "I mean, your favorite right, all talk and no show."

Luke let out an indignant laugh, "Take that back!"

"No."

"Take that back, Julie Molina! "

She tilted her head, like she's pondering upon it, "No."

He wrinkles his nose, a frown started to formed in his lips, acting petulant. They've been here before, this dancing of acting like a brat toward each other.

"I mean we end up here because someone didn't see the big sign that says.. "

"You said that you won't bring that up! " she groans, food forgotten

"I mean it's hilarious."

She points her fingers at his chest, trying not to blush, "It is not, Lucas Patterson. "

He grins, "It is tough."

She decides to turn around at the last minute, trying to give him a piece of her mind when she realizes he's closer than before.

His right arm thrown around her chair, hair askew, smirking like he have all the time in the world.

And her words start to die on her lips. fuck. she's wide awake now.

He blinks, realizing their proximity. and faster than she can comprehend, he pulls his arm towards his body.

She can feel heart beating so fast beneath her chest. It shouldn't feel like this. It shouldn't. It shouldn't. It shouldn't.

(They share mic plenty of time, She should get used to being close to him) 

But the intimacy throw her off a little bit. It feels natural. It feels right

And the clarity seem to take the breath out of her lungs. the world seem to fade a little bit. A sharp inhale, because she needed it. God she needed it 

She really needs to listen to new shit if being this close to him already turning her like this. God, what a fucking sap

Trying to act normal, she smiles. A sharp little thing, "I think my opinion is right you know. "

It's not the best come back, but she's trying her best not to melt into the floor. Ignoring the fact that he probably hear her sharp inhale. nope didn't happen. Fake it till you make it right?

"Do you want me to bring up the fact that..."

She pinch his arms because she fucking can and it also helps her not doing anything rash and stupid right now. 

He laughs, a full belly aching laugh like she didn't just pinch his arm as hard as she can, and instead of being pissed off she can feel the warmth that started from her ribcage to the rest of her body 

This is how it feels like, huh? 

(To be young. To be in love) 

"I hate you," she says, not unkindly. Eventough it's far from the truth.

He smiles all knowingly, because he does know her doesn't he? he does, he really does.  
"No, you don't."


End file.
